Burn All My Enemies To Ash- Sekinetsu Habanero
by jacke44
Summary: naruto did not get training from kakashi for the chunin exams and go to stats training himself and finds captain kurotsuchi laboratory with a machine that giues him all of his knowledge and makes orochimaru look like a Second Rate hack harem hinata x nemu x ANKO x INO X soifon X Nanao X Momo X Rangiku
1. Chapter 1

Burn All My Enemies To Ash- Sekinetsu Habanero

Ch.1- The Awakening

xxXxx

The village of Konoha, while normally a busy place, had been abnormally packed the last few weeks. This is because the chunin exams were in full swing, and this year, the Leaf Village had been selected as the host. But while the streets were crowded with foreign and local vendors hoping to sell their wares, as well as civilians shopping for goods, the ninja taking part in the exams were spending most of their free time training.

….Well, **most** ninja were training.

"What do you mean you can't train me Kakashi-sensei!?"

"It's exactly as I just said, I don't have time to train you because I'll be busy."

A pair of ocean-blue eyes glared up into a single onyx-black one. Inside the Konoha hospital, at the front desk, stood two people having an argument; a young boy and an older male.

The young boy, about thirteen years old, was of short stature. He had bright, blonde hair that spiked out in random directions, tanned skin, and blue eyes. His attire consisted of something you wouldn't find on any normal ninja: a bright-orange tracksuit with a poofy, white collar. And while all these things were characteristics of the boy, his most known feature were the six whiskers he had on his face; three on each cheek.

This was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was currently arguing with his Jounin sensei; Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi was a man that stood at a height of 5'11. He had silver hair that spiked straight up, and then leaned to the side. He had one black eye, the other being covered by his ninja head-band, and his entire lower face was covered by a dark-blue face mask. His attire was made up of the common Jounin uniform: a navy-blue body suit, regulation ninja sandals, and an olive-green flak jacket that signified him as above genin rank.

Naruto had come to the hospital in search of his sensei, hoping to receive training for his upcoming match against former rookie of the year Neji Hyuga. The blonde had promised to defeat his fellow Leaf ninja after the Hyuga boy nearly killed his own cousin; Hinata Hyuga, a former classmate of Naruto's. However, when he arrived at the hospital, and finally asked his teacher, the man had said "no".

Which has lead to now.

"Naruto I can' spend time training you because I'm going to be spending most of my time with Sasuke. His opponent is very dangerous, and he'll need all the help he can get if he even hopes to survive, let alone win." Kakashi said.

"But what about me?! My opponent's dangerous too, or did you forget he was the Rookie of the Year beforeSasuke? That guy's good sensei, probably better than Sasuke, and I need help if I'm gonna keep my promise to Hinata and beat him." What had started out as a whining complaint had settled into a low-toned plea for help. But as he looked into his sensei's eye, Naruto could see the man wasn't moved.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I just can't help you. Your opponent's not aiming to kill you, and, this will be a good lesson for you; don't make promises you're not sure you can keep." With this, the man dropped his head back to read his smutty novel and began to walk away, in the direction of Sasuke's room.

Naruto looked on as his only real hope of beating Neji walked farther and farther away, each step echoing in the blonde's ears, resonating the word "loser" over and over again. Dejected, Naruto hung his head, but before he could leave the hospital a voice called out to him. "Excuse me, did I just hear that man call you 'Naruto'?"

The blonde turned his head and saw a nurse walking towards him. She was an average-looking woman, with shoulder-length brown hair and plain features. She was garbed in standard hospital attire, a white blouse and skirt, with blue ninja sandals. Confused about what she'd want with him, Naruto replied, "Yeah, I'm Naruto, why?"

"Well, when that Hyuga girl was carried in here by our staff I was one of the nurses called to help stabilize her condition. As I was preparing to put the breathing mask over her face, she whispered "Naruto-kun". I was actually just going to the Hokage's office to ask for your whereabouts; I figure you must be important to that girl if you were on her mind in such a trying time."

Everything around Naruto seemed to haze out, becoming nothing but a blur of colors, as his mind contemplated the story this nurse just told him. Could he really be that important to Hinata?

 _'I-It's probably nothing like that. I-I was the last person she saw before she passed out, so of course I'd be on her mind while she's unconscious, s-she doesn't care about me like_ ** _that_** _.'_ But before he could wallow any deeper in self-pity, Naruto was shaken out of his mind by the nurse.

"Excuse me but, you are the Naruto I'm looking for right? If you are, can you please come with me, I'd be more than happy to show you to Miss Hinata's room."

Naruto looked up at the woman in front of him and nodded slowly. This made the nurse smile, and take hold of the blonde genin's hand. As she began to walk Naruto's feet dragged underneath him, his mind a whirlwind of anger and confusion; anger at his sensei and confusion about what the nurse had told him.

It wasn't long before the two of them arrived at a light, cream-colored door with a small, rectangular window. The nurse looked inside and grimaced a little.

"Oh, it looks like her team is in there with her right now, would you be uncomfortable going in there to see your girlfriend while they're here? I could ask them to step out for a moment."

Naruto's cheeks exploded in color as he stammered a response, "Uh, y-yeah, sure. B-But don't mention me, just say you have to...run some tests or something."

The nurse looked at Naruto in confusion, "But, how will you get in?"

"I'll just henge to look like I'm part of the wall, then, when they go back to the waiting room, I'll come inside." Getting a slow nod from the woman, Naruto proceeded with his plan and in an instant, it looked as if he were never there.

T

he nurse just shrugged, figuring it was a ninja thing she wasn't really meant to understand, and proceeded inside.

Kurenai had followed after the medics as they carried Hinata out of the arena. After being assured that her student was going to survive, the ruby-eyed Jounin made her way to the room that held her other injured genin.

Upon arriving, Kurenai was informed that Kiba had only suffered a broken nose and a mild concussion from his face impacting with the arena's tile floor. After collecting Kiba the two made their way back towards Hinata's room, where they saw Shino waiting outside the door.

The trio had been watching the young Hyuga rest for the remainder of the preliminary rounds. None of them had heard Naruto's blood oath, and were unaware of the blondes presence outside the door; their emotional state clouding their senses. So they each jumped when a nurse entered the room.

"Excuse me, but, I'm going to have to ask you all to go back into the waiting room for a few minutes; I need to check a few things off about Miss Hyuga's condition. I'll come get you when I'm finished." The team, not seeing anything wrong with the woman's explanation, nodded in agreement and made their way out the door.

As they turned and walked down the hallway, Kurenai's red eyes made a quick turn in the direction of the wall before setting back to looking straight ahead; it took all she had not to let her smile show.

After the trio turned the corner Naruto dropped his camouflage and walked into the room they'd just been occupying. "Thanks for this, I just thought it'd be embarrassing to talk to her with those guys still in here ya know?" The blonde reached his hand back and scratched his head nervously.

The nurse looked over to the orange-clad blonde and smiled, "-giggle- Think nothing of it, I'm more than happy to lend a hand to those young and in love."

Naruto felt his cheeks flame in embarrassment at the "L-word" as he replied, "U-Uh, yeah, I-I...um, t-thanks lady." The normally chatty blonde was thrown completely off his game from the nurses teasing.

Seeing that she'd made the young boy uncomfortable, the nurse just sent the blonde another smile before seeing her way out. As she reached the door she turned and said, "You've got about five minutes, so I hope you make them count."

After he heard the door close, and waited until he could no longer hear the older woman's steps in the hall, Naruto shuffled over to the downed Hyuga's bedside.

Naruto let his eyes travel the length of the hospital bed, taking in the sight of the broken girl that lay in it. Hinata currently had a breathing mask over her face, due to to Neji's attack on her lungs, and her body, what he could see of it, was covered in bruises. The young girl's normally gentle, lavender eyes were shut due to the sedatives the doctor had no doubt given her to help Hinata sleep though her procedure. Naruto's eyes stopped when they reached the girl's shoulders, because that's where his sight was blocked by a sheet.

Ocean-blue eyes glistened with un-shed tears as Naruto spoke, "Hinata...I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have told you to keep fighting, not when you were already in such bad shape. I just...I wanted you to prove that jerk wrong, prove that you were every bit as strong as he was, and that you did it without being some...natural born genius. I-I let my own jealousy towards Sasuke, and Neji, and other geniuses get the best of me and I tried to have you be the one to show the world that hard work **can** beat natural talent...but all I did was almost get you killed. And I...I wont blame you if you never forgive me, just, please, know that I'm truly sorry for what's happened to you."

As he spoke Naruto allowed his hand to come up and brush through Hinata's soft hair, while he knelt down to get a better look at the girl who'd given everything she had to beat her "superior" in battle and defy fate.

Looking over to the clock on the wall, Naruto noticed he was almost out of time, so, as he stood up, the blonde leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Hinata's forehead before whispering,

"I don't know how, but, I will beat Neji in the finals; and when I do, I hope you're there in the crowd to see it."

With his piece said, the blonde decided that leaving through the front door was too risky, and he made his way out the window. He never saw the girl's eyelids flutter open.

oo0oo

After leaping from the window Naruto found himself wandering aimlessly through the village of Konoha. While he had reaffirmed his promise to Hinata, he still had no way of making sure he could keep it. Any noteworthy teacher was either training one of their students for the exam, too busy to help him, or didn't like him because of the Nine-Tails.

"Man, what am I going to do? If I don't come up with something quick, I won't be able to keep my promise," Naruto dropped his head as he came to a horrible possibility, "What if...what if Kakashi-sensei was right, and, this is a lesson so I never make promises I can't keep? What if Neji was right, and I **am** supposed to lose...that also means, I probably won't become the- ouch!"

In his state of self-destruction Naruto failed to watch where he was going, and had run into the side of a building. Lifting is head, Naruto allowed his eyes to take in the sight of the building he'd ran into...and he wasn't impressed.

The building looked as if it'd been abandoned. It was only a single story, but the windows had been boarded up and the door was closed off through use of two-by-fours. Naruto could see that the place had once been a white building, but years of no maintenance has seen that cloud into a grimy, sickly yellowish-gray color. The roof was flat and square, but the gutters were covered in rust, and some were even hanging down broken. The building was nothing impressive, but looking around, Naruto shouldn't have expected it to be; he was in the slums of Konoha.

However, what caught Naruto's attention, was the fact that the Leaf village wasn't known for having abandon buildings; everything was used and recycled. If a business went under or someone actually left Konoha, their building or residence was turned over to the Council, and they decided what was to be done with it. For this building to just be let sitting here, something had to have happened inside.

 _'I wonder, what could have been so bad, that the Council didn't re-purpose this building?'_

That was the main thought in the blondes head as he stepped closer to the structure, and placed his hand on one of the boards blocking the doorway. Wanting to see inside the young Uzumaki began to pull on the hunk of wood...only for it not to budge. Narrowing his eyes in determination, this time Naruto planted his foot on the door, and pulled with both hands.

Still nothing.

Letting go of the piece of wood, Naruto looked at his reddened hands, and frowned. How was he gonna hope to beat a former Rookie of the Year if he couldn't even pry a stupid piece of wood off a door?!

Then the blonde genin remembered something, if one of him couldn't do it, what about three? Placing his hands in his favorite hand-sign, Naruto used his signature jutsu and soon had two identical copies of himself standing on either side of him.

Looking between the two clones Naruto said, "Alright guys, our mission is to pull those pieces of wood," he pointed at the sealed door, "off that door and get ourselves inside."

The clone on the left arched an eyebrow and asked, "Uh, boss, why are we gonna do that? It just looks like a beat up old building to me."

"Because," the original replied, "the village wouldn't just leave a building sitting around unless there was something dangerous or wrong with it, and we're gonna find out what that something is."

This time it was the clone on the right that spoke up, "But boss, that makes no sense! Why do we wanna go looking for trouble with something even the Council doesn't wanna play with?"

"And what if that something could help us beat Neji? Look, if you guys wanna be wimps about it, then just dispel yourselves after we get this door open and I'll go in by myself."

The two clones looked at each other, then to the door, and then back at one another before replying in unison, "Works for us."

So the three orange-clad blondes moved towards the barred entrance, they each took hold of the first piece of wood and pulled. It took a moment, and almost looked like it wasn't going to work, before the combined strength of the three Naruto's managed to pry off the wooden beam.

The original huffed as he said, "Alright guys, now for the next one," and they once again moved forward. It took them a little longer because they were sore, but eventually, the two clones and their creator managed to pull away the last barrier between them and the entrance to the abandon building.

"Well, guys, it looks like we're-" Naruto was cut-off by the sound of his clones popping, and leaving him alone. "Ingrates", he muttered as the blonde moved forward. Once he reached the door Naruto noticed just how durable the entrance really was.

With the wooden beams removed his blue eyes noticed a key-pad in the center of the door; there was no nob or handle. The material of the door wasn't wood, but some type of metal, one that had yet to be effected by rust...like it was new.

 _'But, that doesn't make any sense...unless'_ Naruto thought as he looked behind himself at the wooden beams; they too were fairly new. Looking back at the key-pad the Uzumaki had a stroke of luck, there was dust built up on the keys, showing him what buttons were pressed to open the door. Smirking in satisfaction, Naruto punched in a code...and was answered by a loud buzzing noise.

"What?! But I...oh, wait, it might be a different combination of these keys." And so there he stood, for over an hour, punching in combinations until finally...a sheet of metal slid down over the key-pad.

Naruto gripped his head in frustration, how could opening a door be so complicated?! However, this only strengthened the blondes belief that something valuable was inside, and that made him even more determined to find out what it was.

Deciding to try another angle, Naruto began to walk around the building. He didn't bother with the windows, because if the _door_ was so well fortified, the windows were probably impossible. He circled his way to the back of the building, and face-palmed when he noticed a back door that was standing open. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Naruto walked inside, but jumped when the door closed behind him, and the 'hiss' of gas being jetted from the air-vents alerted him to the knowledge that it was a trap. At first the blonde placed his nose and mouth into his elbow, but then, he remembered that the Nine-Tails kept him from being effected by dangerous gasses. Knowing that he'd be fine, Naruto lowered his arm and went back to exploring the building.

He didn't go very far. The young genin found that the building was made up of a large, empty space with a giant, rectangular, metal box in the middle. It had a seem down the middle and a pad with a singe button on the side. Naruto noticed that the button had a downward triangle in the center.

Naruto's curiosity got the better of him and he moved towards the box. He pressed the button, but was agitated when nothing happened. Folding his arms in front of his chest, the blonde Uzumaki pouted for a moment...until a soft 'ding' echoed through the building and the box opened up. Again, Naruto followed his curiosity and entered the box.

Once inside he noticed that the walls were lined with stained wood, and there were metal railings lining three of the four walls; the fourth being the entrance. Looking up he noticed that the ceiling was covered in large, white pieces of plaster-like tile. A strange noise drew Naruto's attention to the entrance, which was now closing! A few seconds after the box closed, the blonde felt his stomach flop as the strange contraption seemed to move.

A minute of listening to a strange whirling sound, and then the box opened up again; this time to a long hallway. Afraid of what might happen if he stayed in the strange device, Naruto shot out of the metal box and into the hallway. He looked ahead and noticed a single door against the wall, this one seemed to be a regular lock-and-key style.

The blonde walked through the dimly-lit space until he reached the door, he looked back and noticed that the metal box had closed again. Seeing the same button as before, only this one with an upward arrow, Naruto let is mind relax. Turning back to the door Naruto decided that his best bet was just to kick it down...so he did.

At first, Naruto thought he heard a high-pitched 'yelp' when he kicked down the door, but he let that thought slip from his mind when he noticed what he'd found.

The room he discovered was, like the hallway, dimly-lit. But there was also an ethereal, blue glow coming from several screens that he recognized as computer monitors. There were rows of them on several tables. Naruto also noticed that there were shelves with numerous jars; each containing an organ he remembered seeing in his textbook back when he was an academy student.

The blonde let his ocean-blue eyes sweep across the rest of the room before he noticed two more doors; one had glass on the upper half with a name across it, while the other was a plain, brown, wooden door like the one he'd just kicked down.

Deciding to check the glass door first, the blonde moved over and read the name. "Mayuri Kurotsuchi," Naruto whispered to himself. He'd never heard the name before, but it sounded like someone who could have been a citizen of Konoha before the Nine-Tailes attack; the man was probably one of the many casualties. Figuring that a dead man wouldn't care about what happened to his lab, which Naruto figured was what he was standing in, the blonde brought his elbow up and smashed it through the glass.

This time Naruto was sure he heard a strange noise, but chose to ignore it since whatever it was seemed to be leaving him alone for the time being. With the glass shattered, the orange-clad blonde reached his arm in and unlocked the door. After pushing the door open Naruto made his way inside and looked around.

The office had a large, wooden desk in the center of it that had a table lap, and was covered in stacks of papers; papers that were tinged with yellow, showing their age. Along the brown walls were various charts about the human body, most of which were very in-depth and detailed, while others were like something you;d see in a science class.

Naruto also noticed that there were awards along the walls as well; all related to this Kurotsuchi's contributions to biological science. Looking down at the floor the blonde saw that it was covered in black carpeting, and that several sheets of paper were scattered around the room.

Turning his head to the right Naruto noticed another desk, this one with a personal computer setting on to of it. Deciding that it was worth looking through, the blonde Uzumaki walked over and sat down at the desk.

Moving the mouse around the pad Naruto's eyes were assaulted by the blinding glow of the computer monitor, it took the young genin a moment to blink away the spots in his vision but once he did, they widened in shock. There, as the background for the desktop, was a picture of two people.

A young woman...and a young Orochimaru!

xxXxx

 _ **A/N: Okay, so, this is the long over-due 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **chapter to a request I was given by jacke44. It's a Naruto/Bleach crossover and it will be a harem.**_

 ** _The Naruto in this story will be Dark, but not evil...kind of like a gray area type of thing, and the harem will consist of: Hinata, Nemu, Anko, Ino, Soifon, Nanao,Momo, Rangiku. by_** **Young Napoleon22**


	2. Chapter 2

Burn All My Enemies To Ash- Sekinetsu Habanero

Ch.2- Shocking news and a new...servant!?

 **oo0oo**

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. He had to be seeing things. This was all some weird dream caused by out-of-date ramen cups for dinner. It **had** to be.

 _'Because if it's not,'_ he thought to himself. _'Then I really am staring at a picture of that freak Orochimaru as a kid!'_

And indeed he was. The background for the computer screen that he stood in front of consisted of a young Orochimaru, about the age of an academy student, standing beside a beautiful young woman who looked to be in her early twenties.

Orochimaru was dressed in a white kimono that reached his calves. The edges were lined in purple, with black tomoe running down the lengths. Underneath the kimono, the young boy wore a mesh shirt, and around the waist he used a black obi to keep the kimono closed. On his feet were straw sandals, like one would expect to find on a civilian. He had a stoic expression plastered on his pasty face.

The woman that stood beside him wasn't much taller that Orochimaru, despite how much older she looked. She only stood about a head taller than the boy. The woman had violet hair that was pulled back into a long braid, with slightly parted bangs and two thin locks framing her face. She had delicate features; reminiscent of a doll Naruto had seen in a shop window, and forest-green eyes. She was dressed in a black kimono that reached mid-thigh and a white nagajuban underneath; her kimono was kept closed by a wide, white obi. Around her neck was a red choker.

 _'There's no way...just no way, that this kid is the same freak we ran into in the forest a few days ago.'_ Naruto thought to himself as his eyes roamed over the image in front of him. And yet, who else could it be? _'And this lady...is she, I mean, could she really be...'_

Any other thoughts were pushed aside when a blinking red light entered the blonde's peripheral vision. Naruto turned his gaze away from the image, and over towards the direction of the light. He saw that it was coming from an icon up in the corner; it was shaped like a medical cross.

Having little experience with computers, as the only place he remembered seeing them was the library, Naruto wasn't sure what the symbol meant in this case. "But then again, when have I ever let that stop me before?"

The blonde moved the mouse so that the pointer was hovering over the blinking icon before he clicked twice...and was rewarded with a pop-up. Blue eyes took a moment to adjust to the new image.

 _'Confirm Password? How the heck am I supposed to know what the password is?'_ the young genin grumbled in his head. _'Oh well, so much for-'_

A loud crash echoed through the air and drew Naruto's attention. He pushed away from the desk and whipped out a kunai from his hip pouch, holding it in a reverse-grip. Slowly, the blonde edged himself near the doorway he'd entered through and peered out into the computer-filled room.

A few of the jars lay in shatters on the floor, the organs that had been inside now looking more like mush than body parts.

"So somebody _is_ in here with me," Naruto muttered stepping out of the office completely. Looking around, but seeing no one, he called out. "Hey, whoever you are, I'm not tryna pick a fight with you. I found this place by accident, so if you come out peacefully we can talk about whatever it you've got going on here. Otherwise, I'll have to go to the Hokage about all this."

For a minute it seemed like whoever was there wasn't going to come out, and Naruto was about to summon a hail of clones to find them, but then a small voice echoed through the room. "You promise you won't hurt Nel?"

Hearing the voice of a child was _not_ what Naruto Uzumaki had been expecting. The blonde figured the other person was one of the men that had worked in the, what looked to be, laboratory under that Kurotsuchi guy. Instead, his ears were met with a squeaky-voiced little girl with a lisp.

"I promise, I won't hurt you or this Nel person you're talking about." he finally replied, making sure to keep his voice calm so as to help convince them he wasn't a threat.

The sound of shuffling feet drew his attention to the only other door in the room besides the exit. Naruto noticed that it had been opened, and now stood cracked, with a large hazel-colored eye peering through. The blonde put away his weapon and crouched down so as to be at eye-level with the child. "Hey, come on outta there, I promised I wouldn't hurt you guys and Naruto Uzumaki never breaks a promise."

A high-pitched squeak once again reverberated off the walls. Only this time, it was from the wooden door opening completely to reveal the child behind it. "There aren't any guys here mister, just Nel."

Naruto took in the young girl's appearance. She was short, probably only coming up to his knee, and dressed in a raggedy, green gown that covered her entire body. Naruto took notice of a strange mask resting atop her head of green hair; it was shaped like a cartoon skull. Her wide, innocent hazel eyes stared at the blonde warily, and underneath them he noticed a thick magenta stripe stretched across the bridge of her small nose. "Okay, no guys, but where's Nel? And what's your name?"

The girl shook her head before lifting one of her cherub hands and pointing to herself. "No, Nel."

Then it dawned on the young blonde. There was no other person behind the door; the girl's name was Nel. "Oh, okay Nel. Well my name's Naruto...what are you doing down in a place like this?"

Nel scuffed her foot along the tiled floor, kicking up her gown and revealing she was barefoot, and began to wring her small hands nervously. "Nel...Nel was hiding Nawuto-san."

"Hiding from what Nel?" Naruto asked. Who would be chasing her? "And don't worry about calling me 'san'; just Naruto is fine with me."

"Oh, okay Nawuto. Nel was hiding from the scary guys in black masks that were chasing her. They said they were gonna use Nel to make Yamamoto-ojisan do whatever they wanted, so Nel ran really fast, and hid in the funny box while the explosions were going off...and then Nel stayed down here until Nawuto came."

Naruto looked at the little girl in confusion. _'Explosions? What explosions? We haven't been attacked as far as I know—oh! She must have meant the fireworks, the village set them off to signal the beginning of the chunin exam festival. But wait, that was days ago!'_

"Nel, was there anything special about the men chasing you that you can tell me? If one of them has a mark, or a symbol somewhere on them it'll be easier to track them down after I report them to the Hokage."

The young girl's brow scrunched cutely in concentration, a finger touching the tip of her chin. "Um...Nel isn't sure, they all wore the same clothes, and their shiny foreheads all looked the same too." She turned her eyes back to Naruto, sad with the regret she couldn't remember anything. "Sorry."

However, unknown to the green-haired child, there was something in her description that Naruto could use. "Wait Nel, you said all their shiny foreheads looked the same right? Did they look anything like mine?" He pointed to the leaf symbol on his hitai-ate.

Nel shook her head, "Nuh uh, these guys had an upside-down 'q' on their heads."

At first Naruto was confused. In his mind an upside-down 'Q' didn't make any symbol he knew of, and then he thought of a lower-case 'q', which he flipped in his mind and got... _'A music note! Those freaky sound village ninja, but what would they want from this girls uncle?'_

Before he could ask, Nel rose her hand and began waving it in the air. Naruto arched a blonde eyebrow in confusion and asked her what was wrong. "Nel was wondering, should we wake the sleeping lady up yet?"

"Sleeping lady? B-But I thought you said you were the only one here Nel?"

The girl ducked her head shyly. "Nel's sorry, but she wasn't sure Nawuto was a good guy yet. But then Nel saw your eyes, and now she knows you're okay."

"Uh...thanks, I guess." Naruto replied, his voice laced with uncertainty. "But what about the lady Nel, you said there was a sleeping lady, where is she?"

"In there," she replied, her thumb pointing behind her towards the door she'd been hiding behind.

Naruto eyed the door. Nel had left it cracked and so he was able to peer inside a little, his eyes caught a bright neon light. This made the blonde curious so he stepped a little closer. That's when he heard it.

A faint series of beeps.

But it wasn't like when he'd visited Hinata in the hospital. No, these were more like a sequence, as if someone were pressing a number of buttons in a pattern. Naruto realized that he wouldn't have heard it with the door shut, and him in the other room, but now as he got closer...

 _'I wonder what's in there. Nel mentioned something about a lady, but, who knows what she really saw...I guess...I guess I should take a look.'_ And so with that decision, Naruto finished shuffling over and gripped the knob tightly. The blonde felt his heart jump into his throat as he gently pushed open the door, but once it was wide enough for him to fully see inside, Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Unbelievable."

And it was. What Naruto saw was unlike anything he'd ever laid eyes on before; a room so advanced, it was like something out of a dream.

Up against the left wall was what the young genin could describe as a super computer. The monitor was mounted against the wall, and the keyboard was massive, with more buttons then he thought anyone knew what to do with. Embedded in the same wall, to the immediate left of the board, was a large machine with multiple blinking green lights. There was a white medical table at the far end of the room, with metal restraints near the sides and foot. Sitting beside it was a metal stand, which held a tray, that cradled a number of tools. Many of which were frighteningly sharp.

There were papers, just like in the other room, scattered across the floor. But the thing that finally drew the young blondes attention was a large tank in the center of the room. It was fitted atop a giant control panel, which was giving off the beeps that Naruto had been hearing, and gave off the neon-green light he'd seen from outside. The liquid inside bubbled. But what was truly shocking...was the fact that there was indeed a woman curled up inside the tank.

And not just any woman, but the same one from the picture he'd seen.

She was naked, and huddled with her eyes closed. To the blonde she looked to truly be asleep; which would explain Nel's point of view too. But, the thing that surprised Naruto the most, was the fact that the woman looked as if she hadn't aged. She looked exactly the same.

 _'But how,'_ he thought as his feet carried him closer. _'I-It couldn't be genjutsu ...could it?'_

"She's really pretty, huh Nawuto?"

"Aaah!" Naruto whirled around, his eyes wide with surprise, and looked down to see that Nel had followed him into the room. Furrowing his brow in annoyance, Naruto asked, "What are you tryna do, give me a heart attack?"

The lime-green haired little girl pouted and said, "No, Nel just wanted to know if Nawuto thought the lady was pretty too." She crossed her arms and huffed, "Nawuto didn't have to yell at Nel."

Naruto face-palmed before looking back at the child beside him. "I'm not really upset at you Nel, it's just, I didn't know you were there." He looked back at the woman in the pod, "And yes, I think she's pretty too."

"So does that mean we can wake her up now," Nel questioned excitedly.

Naruto sheepishly scratched behind his head, "I would...but I don't know how Nel." When he looked back down at the girl, intending to assuage her disappointment, she was gone! The blonde's head snapped up...and found her standing by the controls of the pod.

 _'This girl's gonna be the death of me if she keeps scaring me like that.'_ Naruto thought with a sigh. "Nel, what are you doing?"

But the aforementioned child was too busy to give her new friend her full attention. Instead, she was lifted up on her tiptoes and trying to slap her cherub hand along the buttons that seemed to control the container. When that didn't work, Nel crouched down, and hopped into the air; only to miss and trip along the wires once she came down.

When the little sprite landed on her butt Naruto was by her side in a flash. "What are you crazy, don't do that Nel. You could have hurt yourself."

Nel looked up at the orange-clad boy and sniffled. "Nel just wants to help."

Seeing the young girl so distraught made Naruto frown; he never could stand to see a girl, no matter the age, upset. So, in an attempt to stem the oncoming water works, he placed his hands along her hips and hefted the young Nel into the air. "Aright, but you should have asked for help."

Nel's tears instantly dried up, and her pout exploded into a happy smile as she waved her arms around in excitement. "Yay, thanks Nawuto!" Now that she was tall enough, the green-haired youngling began pressing as many buttons as she could get her hands on.

Naruto watched her for a moment before finally pulling her away. Nothing was happening. Whoever had set this up must have used some sort of fail safe to make sure no one could mess with the controls.

But, knowing how badly Nel wanted to wake the woman, Naruto came up with an improvised solution. He broke the glass. The blonde pulled a kunai from his weapon pouch after setting Nel back on the floor, and then proceeded to jam it into the glossy shell.

First it was just small cracks, but then he finally managed to puncture the tank. Whatever was inside began to gush out from the new opening, and Naruto used his elbow to hack away at the weakened area around the hole. Eventually, it got so big, that the blonde had to step away or risk being knocked over by the rushing fluids. That didn't last long though, and within minutes, the tank was empty and the woman was laid out on the bottom, her body glistening in the ambient light.

For a moment, Naruto thought nothing was going to happen, and that maybe he'd made a terrible mistake, but then the woman's eyes scrunched. As if waking from a long nap. Then, her eyelids began to flutter, and Naruto was soon gazing into the dark-green eyes he'd seen in the photo.

Slowly, the woman pushed herself up with her hands. Her eyes never leaving Naruto's. Her hair splayed out around her, being undone from the braid, and was plastered to her wet skin. She moved, each motion smooth like water, into a seated position; her hands in her lap and her butt resting on her calves.

Naruto did his best to keep his eyes locked on her own. He didn't dare stray from them, for fear of getting a glimpse of something he shouldn't have, and drawing forth the beautiful woman's ire. His tongue felt heavy; he tried to speak, but no words would come out. _'T-This is crazy, what's wrong with me!?'_

But thankfully, the blonde was reminded that he wasn't alone.

"Wow!" Nel cried out, "You're even prettier than Nel thought!"

The young girl's exclamation drew the woman's attention and she broke the stare-down she'd been having with Naruto. Once her eyes turned to Nel, the blonde boy sucked in a large breath, shocked that he'd actually _stopped_ breathing that whole time. Then, Naruto's ears were treated to a gentle voice, the likes of which he'd only ever heard from Hinata.

"Who are you?"

He blinked, and then realized that the woman was looking at him again. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Naruto managed to croak out a reply. "I-I'm Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki. W-What's your name?"

"Nemu...Nemu Kurotsuchi." Then she took notice of her pod's destroyed state. "Did you do this Naruto Uzumaki?"

Giving a sheepish grin the blonde replied, "Um, yeah, sorry about that. It's just that, well, I couldn't think of any other way to get you out and Nel here," he thumbed over to the young girl beside him, "really wanted to meet you."

Then, something the woman said registered in the boy's mind. _'The name on the door!'_ Eyeing the woman, Nemu, curiously Naruto asked if she knew anyone named Mayuri. Her response nearly caused his eyes to pop out of their head.

"Yes, he is my father." And yet, this was nothing compared to what happened when he asked if she knew Orochimaru. "He is our son."

"...WHAT!?"

Nemu seemed to understand the boy's boggled mind because she explained how it was to be. "Mayuri Kurotsuchi created me, here, in this lab some time ago. I am the perfected model of an experiment he conducted in the effort to create life from the simplest of genetic material. Orochimaru was Mayuri's heir, created by artificially inseminating me with his male genetics. I gave birth to Orochimaru, and helped raise him, until I was shut down and left in a state of suspended animation."

"But, why were you...shut down?" To Naruto there were far too many holes in her story for him to properly follow it. "And, more importantly, _how_?"

"As I said, I am a bio-engineered human being, which means that while I posses the necessary qualifications to be considered human I also am equipped with many attributes that make me more than human as well. One of which is the ability to be placed in a long-term sleep; or 'shut down'."

This was so...strange. "And why did this Mayuri guy do that if you were raising his heir?"

Nemu moved, and began to stand as she answered the blonde's question, "Because, my creator was in danger and he decided that I would be better served shut down, and waiting to be re-awakened, than destroyed alongside him. It was his last order that I give my loyalty to the one who woke me, and help them avenge his death, while also carrying on his work." She bowed deep, hands crossed in front of her chest, "That person is you...Naruto-sama."

And just like that, everything went black for the young Uzumaki as he fainted to the floor.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **YN22 A/N: And there it is, the second chapter. Okay so, despite what the title says, Nemu will be more than just some kind of servant. I just titled it that way because, well, that's how a Naruto episode would have done it ya know?**_

 _ **I don't really have a lot to say about this, other than, I stopped watching Bleach after Ulquiorra died so I don't really know a whole lot about any of the new stuff. I have a little bit of memory regarding everything up to that point, but I am definitely not an expert; so if something ever seems off just know that's the reason.**_

 _ **I check the reviews for the story when I can, so if you leave one I'll still see it. But, well, I don't have a lot of experience with this kind of thing so I don't know if you'd PM me or jacke44.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Burn All My Enemies To Ash- Sekinetsu Habanero

Ch.3- Why be a Kage when you can be a god?

 ** _xXx_**

"I think you broke him," a squeaky voice echoed through Naruto's ears as he began to regain consciousness. "How do we fix him so that Nawuto wakes up?"

"There wont be any need; he's already awake," a second, older voice replied calmly. But this only served to confuse Naruto all the more—who were these girls and where was he?

 _'One of them knows my name,'_ he reasoned while keeping his eyes closed, ' _so whoever they are, they can't be all bad...right? I guess there's only one way to find out.'_

But just in case, the blonde genin began molding his chakra, in case he needed to put together a swift counter-attack if this was a trick. Opening his ocean-blue eyes however, and seeing who it was that stood over his downed form, the memories came rushing back and Naruto bolted up and pointed a disbelieving finger in Nemu's direction.

"Listen hear lady, I don't know what's going on inside that head of yours, but there's absolutely no way you're going to turn yourself into a slave; not for me, not for anybody, and definitely not on my watch!"

Naruto's bold declaration was met with silence, only the hum-drumming of the lab equipment broke the quiet cloud that had leveled over the trio in the room. That is at least, until Nemu cleared her throat in preparation for an explanation. "I am to be whatever is required of me by he who holds my loyalty, nothing more, nothing less. So if I am not a slave, what am I to you Naruto-sama?"

"Um..." Naruto was truly befuddled; he'd never imagined he would ever find himself in a situation like this before. What was he suppose to say?

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on your views of the matter Nel _did_ have an idea about how to respond. And it went a little something like this: "Oh, oh, I know! You can be Nawuto's giiirlfriend."

The youth in question felt his temperature skyrocket at that and began to quickly stammer out a rebuttal. "M-My what!? Nel, don't just go around saying things like that to people you just met, it's not polite." Here Naruto's tone softened and his eyes took on a gentler look as he went on to say, "And besides, I think I've already found someone who I want to carry that title."

Flashes of a brave Hinata fighting against the odds to try and best her cousin flashed through his mind.

"...Well why can't you have two?" And were quickly blown away by the innocent, and yet so naive, question Nel asked next.

Thankfully, as he tried not to choke one his tongue, Naruto was saved from answering by Nemu. "Because Nel, the common practice is to only have one intimate relationship with a person, or just multiple 'one-night stands' with many non-intimate partners, anything outside this is reserved for very special occasions and is generally frowned upon. Isn't that right, Naruto-sama?"

By this time Naruto had managed to fight through his choking fit and survive. He turned a thankful eye in the plum-haired girl's direction before complying. "That's right; thank you...uh, sorry, I forgot your name."

"Nemu, and pay it no mind Naruto-sama, it's what I'm here for."

"Sooo, you'll answer questions I can't?" Naruto wondered in curiosity; he had one question in particular he really needed help with, and hoped this woman may have an answer for.

"That and more, you need simply say the words and it shall be done." Nemu's response was absolute, and left no wiggle room for doubt.

Something Naruto was relieved greatly by.

So with that in mind, the young Uzumaki gathered as much courage as he could, pushed aside his pride, and asked the older girl the question that haunted him: "How do I beat Neji Hyuga?"

Naruto waited with baited breath for his prayers to be answered, overjoyed that he'd get the information he so desperately need to avenge the savage beating Hinata suffered at her cousin's hands. He waited.

And waited.

...And yep, waited some more.

Until finally he asked, "Well? Aren't you going to answer me?"

Nemu looked the boy dead in the eye and said. "I would, but I do not understand the question."

Naruto could swear his face hit the floor. And when he picked himself up, figuratively and literally, he stood staring up at Nemu and growled about how she said all he had to do was ask and she'd give him answers.

"Yes, but only if you ask the proper question Naruto-sama; I know not of who you speak, nor do I have any knowledge of what type of competition you are attempting to best him in. If you truly want my help you'll need to be more specific."

The orange-clad boy felt like he was in the academy all over again.

"Oh," he mumbled sheepishly, "yeah, I guess that would help huh?"

And so Naruto went on to explain to both Nemu and Nel, the latter of which cheered about how it was 'story time', about the situation he currently found himself in. He told them about he chunin exams, how the preliminary rounds were fought and what Nej had done to earn his ire, before finishing it off with the oath he'd sworn on Hinata's blood.

"So you see I just gotta win," he went on to wail, "otherwise I'll be letting Hinata down and letting that jerk Neji get away with what he did."

"Wow Nawuto, that was a great story," Nel clapped happily for a moment before her face settled into a frown, "but I don't like the Neji character. He's a meanie, and deserves to bet his butt kicked."

Naruto grinned down gently at the green-haired toddler's thoughts, her last remark making him chuckle gently. "Thank you Nel, and I think so too—which is why I'm asking _you_ Nemu if there's anything you can tell me about what I should do next."

"I understand your predicament Naruto-sama," Nemu said after staring at her new handler for a moment, "and forgive me for this but...I cannot help you. At least, not until you tell me what it is that drives you to do this; is it just a sense of vengeance you feel towards this Neji for his brutality against a friend, or is there something more to it?"

"What does it matter?" Naruto questioned irately, "Didn't you just tell me you'd do whatever I said?Why do you care why I want to pound Neji into the ground?"

"Because, senseless revenge doesn't do anyone any good. All it does is open up the door to more unnecessary violence." Nemu turned her eyes down at this point, the green orbs filling with pain as she went on to say, "But if you order me to help you then I will."

Naruto's displeasure melted away at the woman's reaction to his harsh words; he hadn't been trying to make the woman upset, he was just so frustrated with the Hyuga genius it was maddening. "Hey, wait, I'm not like that Nemu. I-I'm sorry I got so upset at you, it's just that...I can't let what happened go."

"This Hinata girl must have really left an impression on you Naruto-sama, for you to carry such a torch of anger for whoever this Neji person is. I can see it in your eyes, and that's why I will help you."

Hearing this excited Naruto; there was hope after all! The young blonde was so giddy that he couldn't keep from rushing in and giving Nemu a hug. He squeezed her tight, unknowingly burying his face into her chest...and that's when he was reminded the woman was naked.

"Aaah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am sooo sorry Nemu. I-I just got so excited that I forgot you were n-n-naked; please forgive me." The embarrassed Uzumaki bowed deep in apology as he squeezed his eyes shut in shame. _'Now she'll probably never help me,'_ he worried.

But the demure young woman simply blinked her big, green eyes in confusion before asking Naruto what he was apologizing for. "You are my lord now Naruto-sama, it is well within your rights to touch me as you please; clothed or not. But, if it bothers you that much, I will accept your apology."

"Really!? I-I mean, you will?"

"Of course, now, shall we continue on to giving you the power needed to overcome this obstacle you face?"

"Definitely," Naruto whooped in joy, "that jerk wont know what hit em after today!"

"Yay, Nawuto's going to get big and strong!" Nel cheered along with her new blonde protector.

But then, as Nemu turned and motioned for the two to follow her, Naruto was once again reminded of her lack of clothes when his blue gaze was drawn to her smooth behind.

"U-Um, wait, first c-could you put some clothes on Nemu? I-It's honestly too embarrassing to continue on like this."

If Nemu was annoyed or feeling any type of way about Naruto's request she didn't show it. Instead she just said 'okay' and exited the lab through a side door, saying she would only be a few minutes. This was something that the blonde was skeptical of; only because when Sakura would say this, it would take the pinkette at least a half-hour to be ready.

But Nemu wasn't Sakura, and she returned in five minutes fully clothed and once again ready to guide her new lord and Nel to a new room.

The two youngsters followed her out of the lab, and into a new room. It too was a lab, but much smaller and more refined. It had a metal table with leather restraints and the walls were lined with shelves that contained various drugs and medical opiates.

And there, beside the restraining table and placed on a bedside table, was a case. And inside that open case was a syringe; one that was filled with an orange liquid.

The room, although left unused, still held a hint of that sterile hospital aroma that agitated Naruto's sensitive nose. "Ugh, I hate the smell of hospitals, it's always so stale and gross."

"I apologize for that Naruto-sama, but there is little I can do about that. My creator was very strict about his work space, and wanted no possibilities of germs interfering with his work. However, you will be happy to know that once we've finished in here you'll never be forced to return...although you _will_ wish to be careful about your senses afterwards."

Before Naruto could question what Nemu meant by that the blonde felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down, the blonde saw that it was Nel who was trying to get his attention. The young girl had a very unpleasant look on her face; one that spoke of a child that looked ready to barf.

"Nawuto I don't feel so good, this room smells bad and is making my tummy hurt, can we go?"

The blonde felt Nel's plea pull at his heartstrings; she looked so miserable. Unfortuantely, Naruto couldn't afford to leave just yet, he needed this. So instead he told his temporary charge that she could wait in the other room and he'd get her when he was finished.

It was a reasonable solution, but Nel didn't like the idea of leaving the blonde's side, and she made sure he knew that.

"B-But Nel doesn't wanna be apart from Nawuto...Nel is scared of being alone."

Naruto got down on one knee, making sure he was eye-level with the scared child, and told her that everything was going to be okay. "I'll even leave the door open so that you can keep an eye on me alright?"

Nel sniffled, "Nawuto promises?"

"I promise; nothing bad will happen to you while I'm here Nel."

That, and the older boy's gentle eyes convinced Nel to listen and back out of the room. And after keeping his word by leaving the room open for the next one over, Naruto turned his attention back to Nemu and told her he was ready.

"Very well Naruto-sama, but first, you'll need to remove your shirt and take this." As she gave the instructions Nemu walked over to one of the shelves and removed one bottle in particular. It was a a clear container with a neon-green liquid inside. As she walked back over Nemu handed it over and told Naruto that it was a drug that would help open up his blood vessels and help aid the treatment she was going to give him.

"Treatment?" Naruto questioned as he removed both his tack suit top and navy-blue shirt underneath.

"Yes. That syringe you see there is filled with my creator's greatest experiment since myself; his life's work. A serum meant to unlock the true potential of not just the human body, but the mind as well; a serum that would make the subject a veritable god on earth."

"B-But, if he had something so powerful why did he just leave it laying out right here?"

Nemu, for the first time since being awakened, smiled. It was small, but it spoke volumes of how she felt that her new lord actually questioned that. "Simple—it's a fake. My creator locked the real one away the night he was murdered."

The violet-haired beauty moved away again and over towards one of the far walls. A shirtless Naruto watched as Nemu placed her hand against one of the whitewash walls and it glowed. Then, a panel slid away, and a safe was revealed. Nemu placed her thumb against a pad, and a moment later there was a clicking sound as the safe door popped open; from there, she pulled a black case out and returned to her new lords side. " _This_ is the real formula; that over there is actually just full of orange juice."

After this Naruto uncapped the bottle in his hand and sniffed it...only to pull back repulsed for a minute. It smelled like sour fruit. But the thought of so much power, and the ability to defeat Neji, helped the blonde to push past the rancid scent and hastily down the bottle as quickly as possible.

As he dry heaved, Nemu instructed her new lord to settle himself down on the lab table.

Naruto did as he was told, shuddering a bit when his skin touched the cold surface, and was soon strapped down. At this he turned a curious eye up at his new follower.

Nemu must have read his mind, because as she finished locking the Uzumaki in she answered his unspoken question. "This is to make sure you don't hurt yourself, or anyone else for that matter, as the _mirakuru_ drug ran its course through your system Naruto-sama. When tested, it showed to be a very painful process, and all our subjects suffered heavy spasms as their bodies were broken apart and restrengthened; Some even died."

Hearing that as Nemu prepped his vein for the injection Naruto's ocean-blue eyes widened three sizes as he stammered out for her to stop. "W-What do you mean died!? If I could die why are you giving me this!?"

Realizing her mistake Nemu quickly rephrased herself. "I apologize Naruto-sama, I forgot to specify that this was a possible side-effect during the trial and error stage of _mirakuru_. Once my creator perfected it that was no longer an issue; so do not worry, you are safe."

"H-How did he know he perfected it? W-Who all did he test it on?"

"Why, me of course. None other were worthy of such a trial in his eyes, and he would never risk using himself or our child."

"But Nemu," Naruto countered curiously, "you don't seem all that strong. I mean, if this thing is supposed to make you as powerful as you say, shouldn't you give off more of a...I don't know, _vibe_ o-or something?"

"I understand your curiosity, and no offense taken from your remarks Naruto-sama, but I beseech you to believe my words; this will work. All I need is for you to trust me."

Naruto let his gaze shift between both the syringe in Nemu's hand, and the woman herself. While he wasn't a hundred percent sure about the whole thing, seeing the light in the violet-haired woman's eyes gave him more than enough reason to believe her. He nodded.

Blue eyes watched as Nemu angled the needle and lowered it to his bulging vein. There was a sharp pinch as the tip pierced his skin, and a warm feeling as the drug was injected into his bloodstream, and then...pain.

It was a pain unlike anything Naruto had ever imagined, a molten-hot rush of unequivocal torment. Naruto squeezed his teeth together in an attempt to keep from screaming out from the hideous torture. It felt as if every fiber of his being was being ripped to shreds, as if he was being eaten alive by wild dogs, from head to toe Naruto could feel his muscles tearing and being reconstructed. And it wasn't just his body, no, blood poured from his eyes as his _brain_ thundered inside his skull.

That did it.

"AAAAAAAHHHRRRGRGHH! GAAAAHH!" Naruto whipped his head from side-to-side as his body seemed to be falling apart from the inside. He pulled at the restraints, muscles bulging as all their strength was used, but was only made more frustrated when escape evaded him.

The horrendous process seemed to last forever, although realistically it was only a few minutes, before it finally ended. Naruto, surprisingly was still conscious.

Sweat traveled over the contours of every muscle and Naruto lay flush against the lab table, its once frigid cold now a welcomed grace for his smoldering flesh. He panted heavily, mouth completely dry and throat soar from all the screaming, but that didn't keep Naruto from trying to make sense of what had just happened. Although his head felt like it weighed a ton Naruto managed to lift his head and blinked his bleary eyes to try and see his body.

A picture that became surprisingly clearer and clearer by the second.

Another thing Naruto quickly noticed was that the pain he was feeling was swiftly finding its way out of his body, leaving him with nothing but a powerful and newly improved feeling. It was amazing.

Naruto flexed his wrists, and smirked smugly when the restraints snapped apart. He then sat up and watched as the added pressure to the ones around his ankles caused those to break apart as well. This drew the blonde's attention to his new body. Naruto held up his arms, and looked over his torso, to find that his muscles had hardened and bulked up to look like something chiseled from stone.

But that wasn't all. If one looked closely, they would see that there was a strange new light in Naruto's eyes; one that spoke of a genius that was unparalleled by any other. A genius that understood just what kind of power now coursed through its veins.

A genius that knew that, come the finals, Neji Hyuga wouldn't stand a chance against it.

 ** _xXx_**

 ** _A/N: And there's chapter 3. I know it's been a long time, but I have so many stories that I work on, and one in particular that draws me in so much that I love working on it a lot._**

 ** _Um, not really sure what I can say here except that I look forward to hearing what you all have to say._**


	4. Chapter 4

Due to circumstances this story will be going on hiatus for an unknown period of time due to my partner goin MIA but Please joy the Second Story I have started


End file.
